At present, OLB (Out Leader Bonding) technique that is used frequently in liquid crystal display device industry has two types: COF (Chip on Film) and COG (Chip on Glass). Usually, if the OLB technique is applied in COF type, when arranging fan-out leads 110 at the initial stage of panel structure design, the panel using COF type usually needs to have more space (an experience value may be 2 mm) to be reserved at two opposite sides for arranging array leads 130 by a WOA (Wire on Array) lead-arrangement technique (as shown in FIG. 1). The arrangement of the array leads 130 shown in FIG. 1 on one hand occupies available space of the fan-out leads 110, and on the other hand it makes the area of the fan-out leads 110 expand in length such that it is difficult to accomplish narrowing the frame of the panel.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a chip-on-film panel structure to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.